


[ART] SpideyPool Slightly Angsty Prompt Fill

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 15 minute sketch, Angst, Blood, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick sketch for a prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] SpideyPool Slightly Angsty Prompt Fill

**Author's Note:**

> otpprompts:
> 
> Imagine person A carrying person B’s bloody, bruised body off the battle field.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 15 minute doodle. I only had one shade of red tho’…
> 
>  **[...]**  
>  _ **[...]**_  
>  Deadpool: ...


End file.
